


Turnabout

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Forced Feminization, Groping, Intelligence Loss, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mind Break, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Ownership, Pet Names, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Gellert relishes the plan he has for his prisoner - seeing all that power stripped away, keeping him as a useless little trophy and leaving him as not even a shadow of the man he once was.  Gellert has played this game before, but he’s never felt such anticipation as when he thinks of inflicting it on Percival Graves.If there’s one thing Gellert does not expect, it’s having his own game turned around on him.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Turnabout

Gellert relishes the plan he has for his prisoner - seeing all that power stripped away, keeping him as a useless little trophy and leaving him as not even a shadow of the man he once was. Gellert has played this game before, but he’s never felt such anticipation as when he thinks of inflicting it on Percival Graves. 

The potion he brews is strong and the effects are cumulative. The changes should be noticeable after just a couple days of slipping it into his Graves’ tea, and after a week all that’s left of him will be a pretty, ditzy plaything. 

Gellert thus finds it odd when, three days later, Graves seems unchanged. He remains terse, uncooperative, and most decidedly masculine. If anything his personality must be stronger than Gellert had originally thought. He’s infuriatingly immune to Gellert’s manipulations and taunts, even managing to turn them back around and leave Gellert as the one off balance, which is a rare thing indeed. The lack of progress is a disappointment to say the least.

The problem wears on his mind so much that he can’t even properly relax with himself that night. No matter what fantasies he calls upon or how he strokes, he remains frustratingly small and unresponsive in his palm. He closes his eyes and pictures the final stages of Graves’ transformation into a silly little slut - his curves hugged by soft, lacy underthings, giggling vacantly, eager to obey - but even these images, which usually get him aching, fail to do the job.

He resolves to increase the dose by half, a concentration which not even Graves could possibly hope to resist.

He’s late visiting Graves the next morning due to the most vexing problem - he can’t find a single piece of clothing which fits him quite right. Gellert takes great care with his wardrobe, he knows how important clothing is to making an impression, and he can’t fathom how this happened. Everything is too tight across his hips and chest, too loose in the waist and shoulders, and the only thing he can figure is that they’d been ruined the last time they were laundered. He eventually resigns himself to getting it all refitted. He sighs, picks out the best that he’s got, and prepares for morning tea with Graves.

The conversation doesn’t go at all how he’d hoped. His ill fitting clothes must be bothering him quite a bit, because no matter how he might try he can’t keep his focus. The questions he means to ask slip right out of his head, and he’s relieved when Graves turns the conversation around and starts asking things of him instead. Eventually Graves sends him off to make lunch, with instructions to brew up another pot of tea.

Gellert uses the rest of the day to gather his thoughts. He’d gotten quite flustered that morning, and he’d have to do better if he wanted to get any information out of Graves. Then again, it had felt nice to let Graves take the lead instead of trying to think up complicated things on his own. Gellert might prefer that, instead of trying to push himself on what is clearly an off day. He could even use it to his advantage, giving Graves a false confidence and taking advantage of it later. Yes, he decides, that’s a much better strategy. He goes to bed that night feeling his confidence renewed.

With this plan in mind Gellert brings Graves breakfast the following morning, pours him a cup of tea, and settles in for whatever Graves wants to talk about.

Graves takes a sip, and pauses. “Gellert,” he says. “Did you boil the water?”

Gellert’s brow creases. “What?”

“The tea is cold. Did you boil it?”

Gellert takes a sip from his own cup, and indeed Graves is right. Had he boiled it? He frowns. Perhaps he’d been a bit lost in thought that morning, but surely he still remembered how to make the tea?.

“I thought so,” he says.

Graves seems to consider him for a long moment, and then says, “Perhaps it would help if I showed you how to make it.”

Gellert brightens. “Would you?” The tea is very important. He needs to make it properly or Graves won’t drink the potion, and if he doesn’t drink the potion the whole plan is ruined.

“Of course.” Graves smiles and Gellert feels reassured. “Why don’t we go upstairs together?”

Gellert takes a moment to remember the spell that unlocks Graves’ restraints, but once they’re undone he’s happy to let Graves lead him up the stairs and through to the kitchen.

“Come right over here” Graves says, and Gellert looks up at him. Had Graves always been so tall? Gellert didn’t remember thinking of him as a particularly tall man. “Let’s take it step by step.”

Gellert is surprised how calming it is to do what he’s told. It feels natural, just like it does when Graves comes up behind him and encircles his slender waist. The touch makes Gellert tingle with excitement.

“What a pretty little woman you’ve become,” Graves says in his ear, and Gellert pouts. That’s all backwards, isn’t it? He makes a little noise of disagreement.

Graves chuckles. “I’ll admit this isn’t what I imagined your potion would do when I switched our cups, but it certainly suits you.”

Gellert tries to make sense of that. He has to puzzle over it, but eventually something clicks into place - if Graves switched the cups then Gellert drank his own potion. But in that case wouldn’t he have noticed himself changing? Nothing particularly out of the ordinary had happened the last few days. Thinking about it makes Gellert’s head hurt, and he decides to focus on the fact that Graves thinks whatever happened suits him. Graves thinks he’s pretty. Does Graves want him?

“Thank you,” he says with a smile.

“Excuse me? I think you mean, ‘thank you, _sir.’”_

“Thank you, sir!” Gellert agrees, leaning back against Graves’ strong, broad chest. Being in Graves’ arms feels so good, he never wants to be anywhere else. Graves’ hands roam freely over his body and Gellert sighs, his eyes fluttering shut. He lets out a little gasp when Graves works his way up to cup handfuls of his soft, full breasts, squeezing gently, and then tugging on his pert little nipples.

“Oh, sir,” Gellert moans, “sir -” It must be the most heavenly thing he’s ever felt.

“That’s it, be a good girl and moan for me,” Graves says, and all at once he takes Gellert by the shoulders and spins him around.

Gellert giggles, dizzy, clinging to Graves for support.

“This is your own fault,” Graves tells him. “You’ve only yourself to blame.”

Gellert doesn’t understand. Blame? He feels wonderful, why would he blame someone?

“I suppose you won’t be able to look after yourself anymore - making hard decisions and thinking all those hard thoughts.” Graves runs the back of his hand down Gellert’s cheek, considering. “You need someone to take care of you, don’t you, sweetheart?”

Gellert nods eagerly. “Yes, sir!” He can’t imagine thinking all on his own. It sounds terrible! He’d much rather be good and let someone strong and clever like Graves think for him.

“Tell me who you belong to.” Graves’ voice is so deep and firm, it makes Gellert melt.

“You, sir,” Gellert says, and stands up on his tiptoes to offer his mouth for a kiss.


End file.
